1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus configured to record an image and a non-transitory storage medium storing a plurality of instructions executable by a processor of the recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to perform image recording on many sheets, there is known an inkjet recording apparatus including a plurality of recording units (i.e., recording modules) which can perform image recording at the same time to perform speedy printing. In the conventional inkjet recording apparatus, each of the recording units includes a recording head configured to eject ink from ejection openings onto a sheet to perform image recording. In each of the recording units, the sheet printed by the recording head is discharged from an output opening formed in each recording unit in a state in which an image-recorded surface of the sheet faces upward (noted that this discharge is what is called a face-up discharge).